


Nobody's Hero

by beingbaz



Series: The Kiss (Kurtofsky) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingbaz/pseuds/beingbaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Karofsky didn't think anything of shoving around Kurt Hummel. It wasn't as though he liked the dude, right? Right? Uh-oh...<br/>(Written during season 2, immediately after The Kiss.)</p><p>This story is followed by "He Can Rescue Himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended (despite the fact that some of this comes word for word from the show). No money is being made. Just done for fun.

Dave Karofsky stomped down the hallway in his usual bull fashion, glaring at anyone who dared make eye contact. Too many did these days, he thought. He guessed it was because he didn't have his bro, Azimio, at his side. Together they were a wicked team. Since he secretly loved comic books, he privately called them the Dynamic Duo, just as he called his fist The Fury. Though he didn't know who was Robin. He certainly didn't feel like a sidekick, and he knew Azimio would punch him if he brought it up.

Anyway.

He was on his way to math class when he saw him. Him. Kurt fucking "Lady-Face" Hummel, wearing a yellow sweater, and a dreamy look on his face. Just seeing at the guy made him want to punch something and hide under his bed at the same time. Not that he'd ever admit that.

As he passed Kurt, whose face was lit with a gentle smile, his mind flashed back to before. When they'd been alone together. When he'd...

It had been just like today, him seeing Kurt.. Seeing Hummel smiling for some reason at his phone. He immediately saw red and before he could think about it, slapped the phone away from Hummel and slammed him into a locker. He kept walking, stomping forward, needing to get away from the slim boy and his gorgeous eyes.

Wait, gorgeous? He'd thrown himself into the locker room, hearing, "Hey!" from the direction he'd come from. He hurriedly stepped over to his locker, running the combo through his mind so he could open it as quickly as possible and become distracted.

Despite himself, images of Hummel had been invading his mind. It started with a dream last year, after he and Azimio had cornered Kurt in the boys bathroom, ready to pound him for wearing that ridiculous silver suit with heels and Hudson had popped out of nowhere in some freaky red dress thing and played the superhero. If he hadn't been so pissed, he might have though Hudson was being kind of righteous, like Daredevil, you know, since they both wore red.

But back to the dream. From what he could remember, he'd been making out with a Cheerio. Not too weird, he'd had fantasies like that since he saw Santana for the first time in that outfit. But when he noticed that the red and white suit his hands were caressing was the boy's kind, and he definitely wasn't thinking about that Mercedes girl. That was when the dream had come into focus, and he realized that the ass he'd been groping belonged to none other than Kurt Hummel. He hadn't woken up then, though, like he would have if it had been a nightmare. They kissed, and Kurt's hand had come up to stroke his face, while he'd ground his erection against Kurt's. "Dave," the dream-Hummel had whispered, music to his ears, and he'd woken then, to sticky sheets and a feeling of longing. Of need. Then of rage and fear of anyone finding out.

The next time he'd seen Hummel, he'd shoved him into a row of lockers, doing his best to punish Hummel for invading his dreams. Kurt had just looked at him, wounded and angry. He'd always picked on Hummel, for as long as he could remember, because, well, didn't Kurt kind of deserve it? I mean, he'd once thought, look at the kid. How he dressed, and talked, and acted. Didn't he deserve it? Didn't he?

From the dream on until the last day of the year, it seemed like Hummel was everywhere. Thoughts of Kurt continued to plague him throughout the summer too, which included more confusing wet dreams. When the school year started again, one part of him couldn't wait to see Kurt and how he'd changed, and the other part was pissed at himself. He'd talked to Azimio, and they'd agreed that Hummel would be the perfect target for the First Slushie of the Year.

And when Kurt stepped out of the bathroom looking so fricking awesome, he'd almost hesitated. Almost. But that freakshow with a big mouth, Jacob Ben Israel, was interviewing Hummel, so he knew they'd have to do it. Quick and dirty, and it was over with, Kurt got a slushie to the face, and he was just as cool as he'd ever been.

Even if the kid made him horny, he didn't care. Kurt Hummel was still weird, and needed to be picked on, and he needed to be the one to do it. He did his best to ignore the twinge in his chest he felt whenever he met Kurt's eyes, and continued to be as much of a bastard to Hummel as possible.

As Kurt had chased him into the locker room, his mind whirled. Sure, his harassment of Hummel had gotten worse lately. Sure, he actively looked for Hummel in the hallways, and maybe glanced at him now and again in the single class they shared. But if he didn't keep picking on Kurt, somebody would think that he actually... liked Kurt or something. Hummel. Whatever. And then he'd be an outcast. Worse than any of those loser Glee Club kids. Most of the kids at school either hated him, feared him, or wanted to get on his good side... or were Azimio, he figured.

Kurt had burst into the locker room behind him, furious and like he'd never seen him.

"I am talking to you!"

"The girls' locker room is next door."

"What is your problem?"

He didn't know why he'd done it. Kurt had been yelling at him, and he'd yelled back, just wanting to be alone, wanting Kurt Hummel to get out of his thoughts, and his dreams, and stop making him want so goddamn much when he was at home alone in his bed.

"Well, guess what, ham hock? You're not my type!" The phrase rang in his head to this day, and made him want to punch something so hard, punch and punch and punch until his knuckles bled. He didn't want to be Hummel's type, but he didn't want that other fucker to be Kurt's type either. Fuck, he didn't know what he wanted, did he?

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" When Hummel said that, he didn't give himself time to think. He just reacted, giving in to the longing, and the lust, and the need, and grabbed Kurt fucking Hummel and kissed him, pushing his need into the other boy by way of his mouth.

Then they broke apart, both gasping, and all he knew is that he wanted more. He'd finally had Kurt Hummel's lips on his, and it had done nothing to assuage the need, had, in fact, only made it worse. For a second, he let himself dream, and started to go for another kiss.

But this wasn't a dream. Kurt jumped back from him as though he were an evil supervillain, and not a cool one, like Magneto. His eyes were huge and shocked, and he had a hand up by his mouth.

A noise had escaped his mouth, and he'd shoved at the lockers next to him before escaping. Escaping, that's what he'd done all right. He'd run away from Kurt Hummel like a chicken, like a coward and an idiot.

Then Hummel and the fucker... what was his name, anyway? Not like it was important to him or anything. They'd gotten to him in the stairway the next day when he was just trying to hide and pretend like it had never happened. He was so afraid it would get out, what he'd done, and here they were. He hadn't been ready to face Hummel yet. He'd tried to brush the two of them off and then...

"You kissed me," Kurt had said, out loud and in public. No, was his only thought. Not in public, not at school, he wasn't ready to be picked on like Kurt, he didn't do anything to deserve it. Not like Hummel did. And Hummel asked for it, didn't he? As fear raced through his body, he briefly considered that maybe Hummel didn't deserve it, but kept his face and his voice as calm as possible.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Then the fucker had started talking about him being confused or something, and "it" being okay, about not being alone, and he couldn't take it. Being seen with Hummel when he wasn't picking on him was bad enough, but now this other kid? He'd already called the kid on being gay or something with Kurt, and he refused to think of how he wanted it to be him somehow, and he'd snapped.

He shoved the black haired guy back, trying to intimidate him, and Kurt had pushed at him, had put his hand on him and shoved him away, crying, "You have to stop this!"

And the look on Kurt's face made him feel shame for the first time in a long time. The only thing he could do was hurry away from them. He left Kurt and the other guy there, taking the coward's way again and heading on down the stairs, fear licking at his heels.

Part of him wondered, what if he'd stayed? Would it have been so bad?

Afterward, he kept waiting for Hummel get his revenge somehow, to say something to those other Glee kids, and for everyone to call him for being the freak that he was. Come on, he told himself, Hummel was a guy! He needed to snap out of it, to stop wanting to kiss him and hear Kurt whisper his name like he dreamed.

Even though he kept waiting for the weird eyes, and for Azimio to turn on him and give him a "slushie facial" as he'd overheard some kid call it, he didn't hear anything about him being gay from anyone. He kept seeing Kurt. Hell, they had a class together right? He just worked harder to keep his eyes off of Hummel and on the doodles he made on his paper instead of stupid notes. If his eyes slipped every now and again, he didn't think anyone had noticed.  
He'd passed Kurt down the hallway before, but this time he turned around. He reacted to Kurt the only way he knew how. If he couldn't have him, he'd just have to make his life hell.

As he got closer, he could see Hummel was looking into his locker, smiling at something. His gut twisted when he could see what it was. A picture of that fucker who Hummel had brought to "talk" to him the other day. There was something else below the picture, though. "COURAGE" written in letters cut out of magazines, like those ransom notes you always see on TV.

He'd pretty much avoided Hummel until now, not even picking on him, but with Kurt making that dreamy face again, that look that had started everything, only pointed at a picture of the fucker in his locker. No matter how much he wanted Kurt, he didn't think it could ever be, and maybe he was deluding himself with the wants. The dreams, and the longing.

He shoulder-checked Kurt into the lockers and he watched Kurt fall. For a few seconds, their eyes met . What if he acted differently, he thought for a moment as those blue-gray eyes beamed right back into his. What if he tried, told Kurt how he was feeling, that he really was confused, and that maybe they could try. He could apologize, and maybe they could have happily ever after, somehow.

But he turned away, still more afraid of being ragged on for being gay with Kurt, or something, than he was willing to put himself out there and try. His mind kept going back to Kurt, how he'd looked as he sat where he'd fallen. One part of him wanted nothing more than to go back to Hummel, to say how sorry he was, to beg for any chance, first, second, third, anything Kurt Hummel would be willing to give to him.

The truth was, he was a coward. He wasn't Batman or Robin. He'd never be cool like Superman, or honest with the world like Iron Man. He was just stupid fucking Dave Karofsky, idiot hockey player and bully, and he'd never be good enough or strong enough for Kurt. He just hoped he could get over this stupid need for Kurt Hummel, could forget how good their lips had felt pressed together, and could just go back to being his idiot self. Alone.

It's not like they could ever be together. This wasn't TV where the misunderstood bad guy got the dude of his dreams and things turned out to be wonderful and amazing and even more than he'd ever dreamed they could be.

Right?


End file.
